Because of a Bet
by littledoggy
Summary: This started before Will transferred to Heatherfield. Involved in a 'request' concerning Lara, Will agrees to become a boy! What will happen in Sheffield? Lots of broken hearts? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This idea just popped into my head all of a sudden, so forgive me if it is bad. I still hope people would review anyway : )

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own W.I.T.C.H.**

On to the first chapter!

',',

**Transfer**

"Hello Lara," a girl sneered menacingly as she sauntered proudly nearer to the shivering form of Lara. Several other girls trailed behind her, all cracking their knuckles menacingly. All of them were well built, with their muscles showing underneath their brown skin.

"W-What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," the girl drawled. "Just a little…request."

Lara gulped and held her satchel of books closer to her chest. The girls surrounding her snickered.

"R-Request? I-I don't think I w-want to h-hel-lp you."

The girl slammed her fist onto the nearest table, making poor Lara jump in fright. "Oh, but you must. Otherwise…" she trailed off meaningfully, staring at Lara straight in the eye.

"Leave Lara alone!" a voice commanded from the door. Will stomped determinedly to the group of six harassing her friend.

"Ah, little Wilma," the girl said sweetly in a dangerous voice.

"Alexandra," Will acknowledged coldly. "And it's Will, thank you very much. Now leave Lara alone."

"Oh, but I can't. Miss Lara had already agreed to fulfill my request."

Will sighed. She knew very well what Alexandra's requests were about. "What do you want her to do?"

Now the leader of the rebellious girls happened to hold a grudge against Will for being one of the most popular girls in the school. Therefore she deviously concocted a plan to get back at the redhead.

"I was about to ask her, but since I have a new victim, I'll take you instead," she grinned mischievously.

"Out with it, Xandy."

Alexandra hissed. She hated that name. A name created by her worst enemy, no less. "Stop calling me that!"

"Xandy, Xandy, Xandy…" Will chanted. The bully bristled and clenched her fists.

"You had it coming, girl. Now, my request is that you change your personality into a boy and transfer to another school," she replied wickedly.

Will's brown orbs flashed dangerously. Alexandra was unperturbed by this. She had backup, hadn't she?

"And if I don't?" Will's tone was cold, piercing every girl's heart like an icy blade. The girls flinched.

"Then Lara here will lose her darling Charlie," she retaliated. Lara gasped, her eyes filling up with crystalline tears, threatening to fall.

Will hesitated. She knew how much Lara adored Charlie. It would break her heart to be separated from him. By lies and deceit, much worse. Alexandra smirked in triumph, knowing she had won.

"What is your answer, Wilma?"

The redhead glanced at her friend. Lara looked frightened.

"Don't do this," the brunette mouthed. Again Will hesitated.

A raging battle occurred in her mind. Should she decline? _But Lara loses her_ _crush_, she argued mentally. _And I don't have the heart to do that._ _If I agree…there's no_ _loss._ Smiling painfully at Lara, she turned around to stare at Alexandra. The girl had her arms folded under her chest triumphantly.

"No, Will! Don't -" Lara whispered.

"I accept," Will said heavily. The bully's grin widened. Revenge is sweet. Oh yes. Very sweet indeed.

"Very well. I expect to see the last of you by the end of the week." With that Alexandra and her friends turned around and left their victims alone. Will stood where she did after answering Alexandra, her fists clenched.

"Will -" Lara said timidly.

"I have to go." The door slammed behind the retreating redhead.

….

"Hello Will. Back early I see," Susan Vandom greeted from the couch. "Come here. I've something to discuss with you."

Will obliged after pulling her shoes off. Placing them neatly on the shoe-rack, she closed the door of the house then threw herself beside her mother.

Blue haired and with a slim figure, Susan Vandom was very attractive despite her age. Her face was pulled taut with worry.

"Will -"

_RRIIIINNNNG!_ The phone rang loudly. _RRIIIINNNNG!_

Susan groaned and placed her head into her hands. Will made a move to answer the call but was stopped by her mother.

"Leave it Will. I already know who it is."

_RRIIIINNNNG! RRIIIINNNNG! RRIIII –_

Finally, the incessant ringing stopped, leaving an uncomfortable silence in its wake. Susan sat tensely on the orange couch, doing nothing. Harsh breathing came through gaps in her fingers.

"Mom?" Will asked tentatively.

"That's it," Susan snapped, shocking Will. "We're moving out of here. My job promotion allows me to transfer, and I intend to do just that."

Will's heart sank. On the other hand, she will be able to fulfill Alexandra's foul request. It would never do to break her own word, not even one that was uttered to her worst enemy. So instead of pouting, she put on a reassuring smile.

"I agree, Mom. Life here is getting intolerable."

"That's true," Susan groaned. "At least I'll be able to afford more things with the salary I get now."

"Oh, and Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have more boy's clothes?"

"Sure," Susan said with a small smile. Will was relieved. It was the first smile in weeks, and it brightened Susan's currently haggard face a great deal. A face ten years younger shone out of the tired mask only for a moment before fading away.

"And I think I need a haircut, too."

The blue haired mother raised a quizzical eyebrow at her only daughter but restrained herself from asking questions. _Will…you're such a tomboy._

If only she knew the truth…

….

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Will announced abruptly over breakfast in school. A clatter of knives and forks against porcelain plates sounded shrilly.

"Will, you can't!" Lara cried, aghast.

"I can, and I am," she said firmly.

"I see nothing can change your mind," Jenny said softly. "Good luck then. I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, I can imagine the looks of horror on the boys' faces when they find out," Lara said in an attempt at a feeble joke. Will's mouth turned upwards in a sad smile.

"It's all my fault!" she wailed loudly. "I'm sorry Will!"

"Hush, keep it quiet. And it isn't your fault."

"Yes…you should be thanking me," a voice sneered directly behind Will. The redhead whipped round furiously.

"Xandy."

"Shut up Wilma. Finally, you're out from under my skin." She grinned maliciously. "I've been yearning to get you out for ages."

"Shove off Alexandra," Lara said roughly.

"Sorry, but I won't. Right girls?" she taunted over her shoulder. Her sidekicks snickered and shook their heads. "Oh, and your new…identity must not be revealed."

_Idiots,_ Will thought darkly. A small hand grasped hers and started to pull her away. She obeyed without hesitation.

"Come on Will. I don't want to listen to them," Lara proclaimed. "Shove off." With that she ploughed through the group and disappeared.

"Thanks Lara," Will murmured appreciatively as she lay back against the sturdy trunk of an oak tree.

"No problem. They're nuts anyway."

Both girls sat down under the trusty shade, deep in their own thoughts. Other students milled about in the field, chattering happily.

"It's break time," Lara said, stating the obvious.

"Mm. Break time already started twenty minutes ago, remember?"

"Wait. If break time started twenty minutes ago, then…."

Will's eyes met hers in shock. "Then that means -"

"WE'RE LATE!" Both shrieked. Sure enough, the surroundings were totally empty of students.

"Come on," Will muttered as she pulled Lara's hand. Both girls ran as fast as they could to their class.

"Please, let us be there on time…" Lara prayed hopefully. They dashed up the corridors and slammed the door to their classroom open with a loud –

_BANG._

Mr. McKenzie (I made him up) looked up from the register casually. Will shivered when she felt dozens of inquisitive eyes on Lara and her.

"Ah, decided to come at last, have you?" he greeted coldly. Will and Lara gulped. This was _not_ their day.

….

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Two bedraggled girls walked sadly in the opposite direction of happy and relieved students. Will groaned and hit her head lightly with her free hand.

"Great. Now we have to do a detention for Mr. McKenzie."

"Oh well," Lara said soothingly. "Let's just finish this up then go back home okay?"

"I guess."

"Good afternoon girls," the oh-so-dreaded-voice of Mr. McKenzie came from directly in front of them. "Detention time."

Both girls groaned and trailed him reluctantly. What a price for being late for class!

….

"Just where have you been, young lady?" Susan inquired sternly as she held the door open for her daughter.

"Detention," Will mumbled. Her arms still ached from doing it. _Darn! I can't believe Mr. McKenzie actually asked us to clear up the musty storeroom! By the looks of that place, no one touched it for centuries!_

"Didn't I ask you to come home earlier?"

"Yes Mom. I'm sorry."

Susan sighed. "I'm sorry too. It's just that…there's been a lot of pressure lately and…"

"Don't worry Mom, I understand. I'll go into my room to pack, okay?"

"Of course. I'll pack my own after making a few calls."

Will mustered a small smile to reassure her mother then entered her room. It was unbelievably messy with frogs poking out of every corner. "I should've organized them." Sighing heavily, she started to clean up, throwing her frog collectibles into boxes.

….

"I guess this is goodbye," Lara whispered tearfully. A small hand wrapped itself around her shaking shoulders. Looking around, she realized the hand belonged to Will. "This is all my fault. Charlie isn't worth it."

"Yes he is," Will argued firmly. "Go for it. One obstacle out of the way at least." A choked giggle from Lara relieved her sadness somewhat.

"You look handsome Will," she teased, drawing chuckles from her circle of friends. Will wore a pair of baggy jeans followed by a plain white shirt. A black cap sat on her messy head of elbow-length hair. Her hairstyle was the only thing left unchanged after her new makeup. Besides being pulled back into a casual ponytail, that is.

"Goodbye Will," Jenny said softly, a smile tugging at her lips. Beside her Laura nodded fervently, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'll miss you all," Will stammered, biting her lip in an effort to prevent tears from falling. Her girlfriends sniffed and crowded around her, offering words of comfort and soft thumpings on the back.

A loud horn sounded from the school gates. A moment later Susan's blue head of hair appeared, followed by her slim torso. She wore a crimson red blouse and a blue formal skirt. A pair of sunglasses stood out on her blue hair, giving the girls a picture of sophistication.

"Will! We have to go. Hi girls," she greeted briskly.

"Hi Miss Vandom!" the three girls chorused. Will detached herself from her friends to give her mother a barely noticeable smile.

"Hi Mom," she said quietly. She mustered her courage to squeak a goodbye to her friends. Failing to do so, she tossed the word over her shoulder, which were shaking violently. Her friends watched her retreating back sadly.

"You know, she's a nice girl, I mean boy," Lara choked.

"Will is a girl," Jenny said firmly in her gentle voice. "She always was, and always will be. A nice, sweet girl."

"To think that I only befriended her out of sympathy…" Laura said softly, ashamed of herself. The three girls hung their heads in shame.

',',

So how was the first chapter? Nice? Okay? Horrible?

Review, please! Flames will be doused with water.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This will be the last chapter. I know it is short, but I have no desire to keep Will a boy. She's much sweeter when she's a girl ; )

By the way, I would like to apologize to those who expected a yuri. I am very sorry, but I am not very enthusiastic when it comes to that.

Will might be a little OOC here. I thought it necessary since she IS a boy in this chapter. Only for a short moment though.

I would like to thank these people who were kind enough to leave a review...

XV-Dragon

Giraffes are not emo

Akatsuki Will

glPiItTtAer

J()e i ) o

Princess Star Neko

Kei Ikari

Sokai

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**New Friends and a Shock**

',',

"Will! It's time to go to school!" Susan Vandom called irritably from the base of the stairs.

"Mmft." Will mumbled, her face pressed into her pillow. Groggily she pulled herself upright to sit on her bed. The floor of her bedroom was a mess. Half-emptied boxes stood everywhere with its contents strewn about the floor. One sleepy brown eye opened to peek at the frog alarm.

"It's only 7.30," Will yawned, stretching herself. Wait.

_7.30!_

Horrified, Will glanced at her clock again to confirm the inevitable. The digits 7:30 screamed meaningfully back at her.

"Ah latelatelate!" she yelled and jumped out of bed. "Where are my clothes! Darn it…"

"WILL! YOU'RE LATE!" Susan shouted.

"Thank you for enlightening me," Will muttered dryly as she rummaged about in a random box for clothes.

….

"Good morning class," Mr. Collins said. The previously noisy class fell silent almost immediately. "We have a new student today. The -"

_CRASH!_

"Sorry I'm late," Will gasped from the door, hanging onto it for dear life. The entire class gaped at her. "Hi. I'm (gasp) Will Vandom (pant). Nice to (gasp) meet you."

"Ah," Mr. Collins said, unnerved. "It appears that she has introduced herself."

"I'm a he," Will corrected him. _Sigh…I have to get used to being a boy._

"But your register…"

"Number one: I'm dressed in boy's clothes. Two: I act like one. Three: My name is Will. Isn't that a boy's name?" Will said sweetly.

"I…uh…"

Will shrugged and strode cockily to the front of the class. It was one of the get-ups she prepared to become a boy. "Since Mr. Collins is tongue-tied at the moment, I'll just introduce myself to you. I am Will Vandom, a new student at Sheffield Institute. I hope that we can be friends."

Mr. Collins stared, half embarrassedly, at the new boy (Will is known as a boy, remember?). "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Mr. Vandom -" Will cringed "- please sit in that empty seat in front of Miss Hale. Miss Cornelia Hale, would you please raise you hand?"

Cornelia, a beautiful blonde, perked up and obliged eagerly. A slender hand shot up into the air. Will gave her a grateful grin before seating herself before her. She swore she heard an almost inaudible sigh coming from the girl. Another girl with straw coloured bangs giggled softly behind her hand.

"You know, you're gorgeous," Cornelia whispered to Will. Will flinched.

_Oh no…_

….

"Hey Ellie! Did you see the new boy?" Cornelia asked excitedly.

Elyon giggled. "Of course I did! He's so hot! Aww…"

"Yeah! Such brown eyes…"

"Mesmerizing looks…"

"Naughty boy attitude…"

"Hey Elyon, Cornelia! What's up?" Hay Lin asked cheerfully, waving her hand madly.

"Hi Hay Lin! There's this new boy in our class who's totally cool! He's -" Cornelia launched into an eager chatter. Elyon filled in the gaps.

"And then he smiled at me!" Cornelia said in an awestruck voice, her face dreamlike, most probably thinking of the new boy.

"A boy smiled at Corny. So?" Irma teased, coming up behind Hay Lin. "Hi Hay Lin. We have some news for Elyon, haven't we Hay-Hay?" She nudged the kooky Asian girl in the ribs. Hay Lin grunted but managed a grin.

"Yup. What do you have to say, Elyon?"

Elyon scowled heavily at them. "Okay, I give up! I failed my Math. Happy now?" _Thanks a bunch. Ruining the mood..._

Irma and Hay Lin whooped and cheered. "Of course we are!"

"You failed!" Hay Lin squealed.

"And that means…" Irma trailed off, smirking at the scowling girl.

"PUNISHMENT!" Both squealed happily, holding hands.

Elyon groaned. "Cornelia, help me!"

Even the blonde beauty had a smirk on her face. "Rules are rules, Ellie. I can't do anything." Elyon groaned again and slumped against the wall.

"Anything wrong?" a sweet voice asked behind her. Elyon jumped and turned around to find Will leaning against the wall as well.

"Will!" she exclaimed happily. Everyone's gaze was concentrated on the newcomer. Will chuckled in embarrassment.

"Did I miss something?" She still sported her hair in a loose ponytail. Her jacket was rather messy, but it only added to her charm as a boy.

"O-Oh, nothing Will," Elyon stammered, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"And who are these friends of yours?"

"She is Hay Lin and she is Irma."

"Hi there cutie!" Irma said as she winked at Will. The latter tried her best not to flinch.

"Girls, this is Will Vandom. He is the newest student in our school."

"Hi there Hay Lin, Irma," Will greeted politely. She then glanced down at her frog watch on her wrist. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to get home early today. Goodbye!"

"Bye Will!" the chorused. Cornelia caught Elyon watching her with an awestruck look. She smirked to herself then poked Elyon in the ribs.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" she exclaimed indignantly. Cornelia grinned and looked away.

….

_Just great. I can't believe no one saw that I'm a girl! Can't they be more observant? Then I can get out of being a boy. Not that it makes any difference…_ Will thought to herself as she walked down the steps.

_BUMP!_

Will staggered a step backwards. A stack of books clattered to the ground in a mess.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" a timid voice said. Will looked up to see a dark skinned girl with a pair of spectacles on the bridge of her nose. She wore an orange dress dabbed here and there with specks of red and yellow.

Will smiled. "No, I should be sorry. Here, let me help you." She picked up a fallen book and held it in the crook of her left arm, using her right hand to collect the books. The new girl flashed her a grateful smile before crouching down too.

In no time at all, the books were safely back in the bespectacled girl's arms. "Thank you. What is your name?" she said shyly.

"Oh my, how silly of me to forget. My name is Will Vandom," Will introduced pleasantly.

"Taranee Cook. Pleased to meet you."

"Well, I have to go now. Bye Taranee!"

"Bye Will! And thanks for helping!"

Will grinned and waved over her shoulder. Taranee returned the gesture with a smile although she knew that the boy probably wouldn't see it. (She thinks Will is a boy)

….

"Honourable Yan Lin," the Oracle said serenely, floating down from a pedestal. An old woman with long white hair and a wrinkly face bowed to him.

"Oracle," she murmured.

"It is time. The new Guardians have been appointed and are now gathered. Soon, they will be given their roles."

The members of the Congregation smiled. Finally, new Guardians to guard the Veil.

"It will be your task, Honourable Yan Lin, to deliver the Heart to its rightful keeper."

"I will, Oracle," Yan Lin said. Bowing, she turned translucent and disappeared.

….

(I am going to skip the part about the Halloween party as all of you know about it. In this case, Will wore black slacks and a white T-shirt instead of that black dress. Fast onwards to the Silver Dragon…)

….

"Cookies girls!" Hay Lin chirped cheerfully as she placed a tray of her favourite biscuits along with a pot of traditional Chinese tea on the table.

"Thank Hay-Hay. I wonder where Will is," Irma said between mouthfuls of cookies.

"He's not here yet. I guess he's late," Cornelia observed. "Well…I'll forgive him this time."

"No one needs your forgiveness Cornelia," Irma commented dryly. "Though I wonder why Yan Lin wants to see us four girls and only one guy. I mean, come on, don't you sense something fishy afoot?"

"I guess…" Hay Lin said as she twirled her pigtails about with her index finger.

_DING DONG!_

The doorbell rang, sounding throughout the Silver Dragon where the Lin family live in and run their restaurant.

"That must be him," Hay Lin piped up. "I'll go answer the door."

"Okay Hay-Hay. Whatever you say," Irma dismissed as she stuffed more cookies into her mouth. Bits of cookie stuck onto her face, making her look messy.

"Eww, Irma!" Cornelia exclaimed in disgust.

"Pfft. What, Corny?"

"I am not Corny!"

"I don't care."

"Why you -"

"Will's here girls!" Hay Lin announced, pulling Will by the sleeve of her jacket.

"Hello Will," Taranee greeted. She had been quiet throughout the entire conversation so far.

"Hi Will," Cornelia said brightly. Beside her, Irma smirked and brushed the remnants of cookie off her face.

"Hi girls," Will replied shyly. A goofy smile appeared on her face.

The scent of jasmine oil invaded the room, bringing with it a calming presence. "Hello girls. I have been waiting for you."

"Grandma!" Hay Lin greeted, giving her grandmother a hug.

"Later my dear Hay Lin. We have more important things at hand. Do any of you recognize this?"

The five girls gasped. "That's the pendant from my dreams!" Will gasped.

"Yeah, mine too!" Cornelia and Irma said simultaneously. They glared angrily at each other.

"The reason behind this is," Yan Lin began, "because you five have been appointed the new Guardians of the Veil. Your task is to close any portals you see as well as send any invaders, if any, back to where they came from."

"Guess we get to kick someone's butt, eh Hay Lin?" Irma said mischievously. Her friend grinned and returned her attention to her grandmother.

"You, Taranee, has control over fire," Yan Lin was saying. Taranee's face lit up in surprise at something unknown before her face was hidden in darkness as the glowing Heart was swept away.

"Cornelia, slender as a tree, you wield the power over earth," Yan Lin proclaimed. Cornelia's face it up in surprise, much like Taranee a moment earlier.

"Irma, restless as angry waves, water shall be your element," she said with a small smile.

"And you, my Hay Lin," she crooned. Hay Lin could not help but feel a sense of foreboding mixed with excitement and eagerness. "You shall be as light and free as air." The Asian girl's eyes fluttered open wide in surprise as she felt something like a comforting breeze blowing across her face. It faded a moment later.

"Last of all, you, Will." Will watched her in apprehension. After the near-death experience she had at the Halloween party in school, she had no desire to experience the same thing again. "Hold out your hand."

The redhead obeyed reluctantly. A shaking arm thrust itself out towards the reedy-voiced lady. Slowly, very slowly, Yan Lin lowered the pendant into Will's outstretched palm. Will closed her eyes to shield herself against the blinding light. Instead of landing on her palm, it dissolved into it! Soon nothing could be seen of the pulsing pink pendant.

"Wait, Mrs. Lin!" Irma called suddenly. Everyone's attention was turned towards the newly appointed Water Guardian. "Why is Will the only boy in our group?"

Yan Lin raised a quizzical brow at Will, who shrugged and turned slightly red.

"I had no choice. I didn't tell them," she stammered. "How did you find out anyway?" Yan Lin nodded in understanding.

"Can I tell them then?"

"Go ahead."

"What is there to tell?" Cornelia asked. "Were you hiding something from us, Will?"

"I…uh…"

"Didn't you suspect something?" Yan Lin asked.

"Yeah, like Will's the only guy among us girls," Irma drawled. "So?"

Yan Lin laughed softly. "You don't get it do you? Fine. I'll give you a hint. The post of the Guardians of the Veil have always been taken by women, or in this case, girls."

"Then why is he here?" Cornelia questioned grumpily. She hated being in the dark about anything.

"I get it," Irma exclaimed, her eyes wide. "You're a transsexual!"

Will cringed. "Yuck! How far fetched can you get, Irma?"

"Very far, especially when it comes to you," she replied flirtatiously. Yan Lin chortled. She, of course, knew of Will's secret.

"What is it Grandma? Tell us!" Hay Lin begged. She was literally jumping up and down in excitement.

The ex-Guardian took a deep breath and looked around. "Alright, since none of you could fathom this. The only reason there is a boy among you as a Guardian is because…"

The four girls held their breaths, wanting to hear the answer.

"Will is a girl."

Irma, Cornelia and Taranee fell off their chairs in shock. Hay Lin gaped at her grandmother as if she had suddenly grown two heads. The newly appointed Water and Earth Guardians were flabbergasted. Did they really flirt with a _girl_?

"_WHAT!_"

',',

Ha ha, complete! I know it is short, and probably terrible, but please review! Make me happy by putting a smile on my face! You can do that by reviewing : )


End file.
